Unknown Alpha
by KLF Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: Takes place Season 1 There is a Unknown alpha in Beacon Hills going around changing people. P.S. Its not Peter but why is this Alpha killing the people involved in the Hale Fire as well as Peter. Lets pretend Erica and Isaac were changed a little earlier. Isaac/OC Derek/Stiles Lydia/Jackson Scott/Allison Review and tell me if its bad or not
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm back Beacon Hills, I'm back" someone whispers as they stand at the top of the hills at Midnight watching the town. They lets their fangs and claws grow out then leans their head back howling letting their red eyes shimmer in the moon light. Then runs off into the night.

* * *

**Scott**

"I couldn't get any sleep last night after I heard that howling Stiles" I tell him walking to my locker

"It couldn't have been Derek he's still in jail. So do you think it was the one who bit you" Stiles asks overly cheerful this morning

"I don't know but the howl was filled with so much pain and anger" I tell him getting my book for first period

"Maybe but who could it be" Still asks getting his stuff

"Its not like the wolf is going to walk up to us telling us who he is and ask for our help" I tell Stiles. He goes to say something but a girl with black hair and green eyes walks up to us.

"Hey I'm the new kid Arabelle and can you tell me were Mr. Harris class is" she asks smiling

"Yeah.. Um that our class now we'll walk you to it" Stiles say looking her over. We walk her to class asking were she moved from

"I moved from Virginia 3 days ago" Arabelle says walking in class and sitting behind Lydia after telling us bye.

"Does she smell human" Stiles whispers when we sit down and I nod as Mr. Harris walks in.

* * *

**Later that night**

**Lydia**

I was walking to my car when in heard a growl and a wolf walked from behind my car. I started to run in the other direction screaming for help as it chased after me and disappeared. I stopped running when I didn't hear it anymore and started to run back to my car but something knocked me down. I scream when I felt pain in my left arm so I looked down and my arm had teeth marks on my upper arm. I got up and ran to my car trying to ignore the pain and drove home quickly. As soon as I got home I passed out on my bed in pain

I woke up the next morning panting and sweating. I look at my arm but there is no bite marks but my shirt has blood on it my blood.

"What the hell happen to me last night" I ask out loud to myself

"Well you were bite by a Werewolf and you turned" a unfamiliar voice answers sitting on my dresser.

"W..who are you a..nd how do you know" I practically shutter out looking at her and she has and amazing fashion sense.

"I'm Arabelle Hale and well I'm the one who bite you. I want you to join my pack" She tells me but for some reason that name sounds familiar. "Please Lyda" she says then im pulled into a memory.

**_Memory_**

_" Lyda do you wanna go swimming with me and Jay" my best friend Ara asks me when we were 6 a day before the Hale fire_

_"Yes but I have to change" I say running to get my swim suit and change. After I was done changing we walked over to Jackson's house to swim. But that was the last day me and Jackson saw her._

**_Memory ends_**

"Ara is it really you we thought you were dead" I ask unsure but she nods. I get up and run to her hugging her tightly saying I missed you.

"If you ever scare me like that again I will personally kill you" I say in a very stern voice but hug her again

"Im sorry Lyda but I had to scare you are the bite wouldn't have took. If I had asked you you would have been skeptical about it and it wouldn't have took." Ara says in a remorseful voice

"Can you explain this whole werewolf thing to me and where you have been" I ask her and she nods and tells me to sit on the bed as her claws extend.

"Lyda werewolves can share there memories by using there claws. I'm sorry but this will just hurt a bit" she says placing her hand on the back of my neck. I nod saying its ok and she digs her claws in my neck then pull out as memories start to play.

**_ARA memories_**

_Ara was in a basement screaming for help as the house grew up in flames but she climbed through a small window. She also got her twin sister Cora out but they tried to get the rest out but they were told to run and never look back._

_It switches to Ara and Cora in the woods somewhere crying and covered in smut. A man walks out and asks what are they crying for. Ara stands in front of Cora growling with light red eyes and her little claws showing. He gets on his knees showing his neck saying I mean no harm little one._

_"I want to help I'm going to assume you have no home" Ara nods as Cora stands walking over to the man telling Ara not to hurt him he wants to help. They leave with the man and goes to his house somewhere in the woods._

_It switches again to Ara, Cora, and the man Daniel moving to Virginia when they turned 10. Ara and Cora trained everyday building up there strength and tolerates for pain. They would drink wolfs bane everyday until their body became immune to it._

_It switched to Cora and Ara coming up with a plan to come back to Beacon Hills for revenge on the people who killed their family._

_"We need a pack Bells and I know the right people" Cora_

_"Who" Ara_

_"Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and we can find the rest when we get there" Cora_

_"How do you know they will help us" Ara_

_"They are friends and they miss us" Cora_

_"If we go back we are not using Hale because they will know the wolves are back if the Hunters are around" Ara_

_"ok how about Johnson" Cora_

_"Ok and when we get there keep your scent human and if we see anyone we know like Derek or Laura we don't tell them ok" Ara_

_"ok who are the people we are going after" Cora_

_"Well we have the chemistry teacher Mr. Harris, the insurance investigator, who is now a bus driver, Garrison Myers, Reddick and Unger they are homeless now, the video store employee Jason Barnes, and also the Argents I don't know specifically which one but I'm going for Kate." Ara_

_"Ok so lets get packing and find a house" Cora_

**_Memories end_**

**__**"I'll help and were is Cora" I ask smiling

"Probably talking to Erica i guess and go get ready for school. oh yeah and scott is a werewolf don't tell him who changed you because i smell like a human to everybody but you and my future pack" she says


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**CPOV**_

I was walking through the hospital quietly sniffing out Erica's room because she had a seizure. I finally found her room at the end of the hall and walked in to find her still awake and watching TV.

"Who are you and why are you hear" she asks sitting up in the bed. I smile walking over to her bed

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me.. I mean it has been 10 years after all since you last seen me" I tell her smiling and step into the light looking her in the eyes

"I..t cant be.. Cora died in the fire" she says tears appearing in her eyes. I hug her and say "No I escaped and ran with my sister Arabelle" with tears in my eyes as well. She hugs me crying quietly. I pull back telling her to calm down so the machines she is hooked to want give me away.

"Why are you back now Cora.. I mean its not that I don't want to see you but why now" She ask in a quiet voice trying to keep calm

"Well the fire that happened to our house was set intentionally by people who didn't like what the Hale family was. When the fire was set me and my sister ran because if we stayed we would have been killed eventually by those people. So we could only come back when we were strong enough and when we found out who it was that did it to our family." I explain to her laying beside her when she moved over for me to join her.

"What are yo… I mean was is or was your family" she ask looking me in the eyes

"We are werewolves" I tell her waiting for her to scream and freak out but she doesn't she stays calm. She hugs me tighter saying I'm glad your back I missed you Cora Lillian Hale. I laugh at her hugging her back .

"I missed you too and I have something to tell/ask you" I say getting up pacing in front of her.

"Ok what is it" she asks cheerfully. "Well you see my sister and I can get rid of your epilepsy but you have to willing want to be a.." She cuts me off by squealing out a yes and I have to cover my ear. I nod nut tell her to be quiet then disappear as the nurse walks in the room.

"Are you alright Ms. Reyes" Erica nods at the nurse but the nurse is a little skeptical but leaves anyway. I walk from behind the door smirking and say thank you but I have to go Erica and I'll see you at school tomorrow.

I go to leave the room but turn and say " Don't tell anybody who I really am because the people at school know me as Lillian Johnson and my sister as Arabelle Johnson." She nod and I leave her room going home.

* * *

**Arabelle and Cora home**

_**Cora**_

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Belle to get home. Belle walked in smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Erica is willing to join us but we have to wait till she gets out the hospital today" I tell her as she walks over to the couch and sits beside me.

"Ok and Lydia is on board with the plan as well. She took it really well when I told her she was a werewolf" Belle tells me smiling

"You know before I went to visit Erica I went to were Laura was found dead. I sniffed around and found Uncle Peter's scent it was so low that a normal wolf wouldn't smell it." Belle growls quietly her eyes flashing red for a moment. She calms down with a sigh her eyes turning back to normal.

"I had a feeling it was him because when I was school I smelled him on Scott faintly but it was there" She tells me fighting back tears. I hug her tightly as she fights to keep the memories of the fire suppressed.

"We have to get ready for school Cora lets go and invite Erica over for a sleepover tonight" Belle says going upstairs to take a shower and get ready for school. I run to my room on the bottom floor and take a shower and get ready.

Thirty minutes later we were both downstairs and ready to go. I was dressed in a pink tank top, white skinny jeans, pink heels and I small leather jacket. Belle on the other hand was wearing red tank top, black skinny jeans, red and black high heel boots, and a black form fit leather jacket.

"Are you riding with me in the Porsche or are you riding your bike to school today" I ask but she smirks picking up her bike keys and helmet walking out the door.

"Do you really have to match the bike" I ask getting in my car and she nods saying "I want the school to notice me" and with that she starts it putting on the helmet thens takes off towards the school. I pull out behind her following her laughing a little when I see her stop letting me pass her.

She always has to make and entrance I think to myself as I pass her speeding to the school. I pull into the parking lot people turn wondering who owns the second Porsche. I get smirking as they stare at me in awe.

"I was here yesterday why the hell are you staring now" I mutter to my self walking over to where Erica is getting out of her mom's car. I wave to Erica and she waves back as I walk over to her mother's car.

"Hey Mrs. Reyes I wanted to know if it would be ok if I invited Erica over to a sleepover me and my sister is having tonight." I ask putting on a polite and innocent smile

"Umm… who are you. I mean you seem familiar" she ask looking me over

"I'm sorry how rude of me I'm Lillian Johnson but I like to be called Lily" I tell her and she nods saying its ok for Erica to come if she wants to.

"Thank you" I say walking towards Erica looping our arms together smiling.

"You're staying at my house tonight Erica and you can't complain" I say playfully and she laughs.

Just as I was about to go into the building Belle speeds into the parking lot full speed. She skids into the parking space where Lydia is standing talking to Jackson. Everyone stops what they are doing and turn to see who is on the brand new Kawasaki Ninja 300 Motorcycle is parked.

Belle gets off taking her helmet off shaking her hair out smirking at the kids staring. Lydia squeals and hugs Belle saying that was so cool. I smirk and walk in the school with Erica by my side ignoring the stares of the other students.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Arabelle**

I get on the bike and Lydia practically knocks me down hugging me squealing out that was so cool. I laugh pulling back from Lydia but I get attacked by Jackson saying you could have killed my girlfriend. I smirk at him and say "I missed you Jay"

When he hears me call him Jay he freezes up just staring at me in shock. I snap my fingers in his face saying what the matter rich boy with a smirk on my face.

" is that really you" he asks hesitantly.

"No my name is Arabelle, not Ara..belle" I say with a smirk on my face

"It really is you same smart attitude" he say picking me up and hugging me. I laugh and whisper in his ear "My last name is Johnson and don't say my last name" he nods and puts me down smiling like a kid on Christmas.

He puts a arm around me and Lydia and we walk in the school for class. I look around and see Scott staring at Lydia wide-eyed so I turn around and smirk. We walk in chemistry class and sit together with me in the middle. Lydia growls when Mr. Harris come in and I elbow her in the side she whimpers but stops. I smile at her and say his time will come.

"Jackson you are coming to my house after school and you will stay the night" I say innocently as he glares at me playfully.

"How are you just going to tell me what to do beside I have Lacrosse practice" he says and I smile

"Can I try out for the team" I ask dead serious and he starts laughing only to be shush by Mr. Harris

"Oh your serious" he says quietly after he sees me not laughing. I nod my head

"Well we had one girl try out last year and made it but she was killed in a hit and run. Beside your not trying out I'm not letting you get hurt " he tells me as if I'm a child.

"We'll see about that" I say in a whisper then start paying attention. I write notes down until the bell rings and that continues until school is over. I go find Cora and tell her my plan about trying out for Lacrosse. We switch clothes and I go to her car getting my lacrosse gear out then sneak to the girls bathroom and change. I walk out to the field and see Cora sulking in the stands by Lydia and a pretty brunette I guess Jackson told "me " I couldn't try out. I smirk and walk over to the coach and ask can I try out and I deepen my voice a lil and he says go ahead lets see if you make it.

"Line up and McCall you're the goalie" Coach yells and I walk over and stand two people behind Jackson.

"But coach I have never been goalie" Scott says

"I know but we need to get them pumped up now go McCall" coach yells and I smirk a lil

Everyone starts running and try to make a goal but fail. It keeps going until it gets to Jackson when he thinks he can do it but I can't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at dude it ain't like you could do better" he says glaring at me. I smirk and push him out the way walking to the ball. I pick it up and start running for the goal when I get in range I throw the ball full speed and Scott misses it by a inch. I walk past Jackson smirking as the coach saying divide into team so we can decide who will be on first line.

I get picked for the opposing team which means I get to work with Scott. Me and Jackson go head to head and I got the ball and threw it to Scott. Scott scored. We steal the ball from Jackson's team when they had it and we scored until Jackson tackled Scott. I walk up to Scott and say throw it to me next time he nods and I get into position. When Scott throws the ball to me I run towards the goal and everyone from Jackson's team is running at me. They go to tackle me but I jump over them and do a split making the goal.

"Bring it in boys" coach yells after blowing the whistle. He looks at me and says you are definitely on first line. He asks for my name and I take my helmet off shaking my hair out. I hear gasp around me and Jackson shouts "ARABELLE". I giggle and ask "What?"

"You're a girl"  
"Damn that was hot"  
"We got beat by a girl"  
"How"  
"Welcome to the team Arabelle …." Coach says while the players ramble to themselves

"Johnson" I say smirking at them

"How are you here if you are there" Jackson points between me and Cora stupidly. Then he looks as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Your twin sister" he asks and I nod laughing as he runs towards the bleachers hugging her all sweat and she screams "ewww! Get him OFFFFF"

He pulls back saying "I missed you squirt" she glares at him and says "I missed you 2 Jack Jack"

I left them there and went to the girls locker room and took a shower in there and put on my extra clothes. I walked out wearing black leather pants, a red shirt, red sneakers, and my leather jacket. I walk towards my bike and I hear the players whistling at me and I see Lydia and Cora waiting by my bike. I sit on my bike waiting for Jackson to come on .

He walks over to us when he finally comes out smirking. He stops in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Now why do you want me to be at your house tonight" he asks. I though the would be mad about the Lacrosse trick.

"Well when you get there I will tell you and I live in the house next to yours" I tell him and his mouths drops because that house is bigger than his. I smirk and hop on my bike starting it.

"Can I ride with you" Lydia asks hopefully. I nod and say get the other helmet out of Cora's car and she nod running over to her car. I turn to Jackson and say you are going to lose your girlfriend to your best friend.

"Well Danny's gay so I'm not worried about that. I glare a him for having another best friend.

"I thought I was your best friend." I ask feigning hurt. I smirks and says "nope Danny is my best friend but you are my sister" I look up smiling

"Lydia comes back wearing the helmet and I tell her to hop on. She wraps her arms around me and I speed out the parking lot with Jackson close behind. I guess Cora went to pick up Erica. I speed down the road and I hear Lydia laughing.

I pull into the yard and open the garage pulling in beside the other 8 bikes and the SUV. Lydia gasp looking around at all the bike and when Jackson walks over from parking at his house he gasps as well.

"Why do you have so many bikes" Lydia asks

"I'll tell you later now I need you to go explain to Jackson what I am because I want to know if he is next" I tell Lydia while Jackson looks confused. I give her the keys to the house and tell them to go in while I wait for my sister and Erica.

While I'm standing in the garage I smell the most wonderful scent but I can smell pain as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Arabelle_**

I followed the scent letting it lead me to a small white house across the street. I walk up to the house and knock waiting for some one to open the door. A 16 year old boy answers the door and smiles at me.

"Who are you looking for" he asks and I keep looking him over then I smell the air once more and freeze.

"Isaac" I whisper out quietly

"Yes who are you" he asks if in a hurry and looking around panicky

"My name is Arabelle Johnson and I'm your new neighbor and I wanted to talk to your father" I say making things up but when I say Arabelle he gets a shocked look on his face but covers it.

"Welcome to the neighborhood but he is not here do you want to come in and wait he should be here in a bit." I nod and he lets me in and points towards the couch. I sit down on the couch as he goes upstairs. I listen for my mate's heartbeat and find it but I also hear another coming from below me.

"WAIT..did I just say mate" I ask myself. It is said a wolfs mate has a powerful scent that only they can smell. I call Isaac's namely in a panick and he runs downstairs shirtless. I mentally cheer but stop when I see bruises and scars on his upper half. I growl lowly wanting to hurt whoever did this.

"Who did that to you" I ask holding back a growl. He shifts nervously and says "I'm very clumsy". I nod as if I believe him and he lets out the breathe he's holding.

"Isaac don't you have a brother and where is he" I asks and I smell panick coming off him in waves.

"He… went..to the stt..ore" he shutters out slowly. I nod and say "I'll be back later to meet your father"

I walk out the house and run over to our house growling with my claws extended. I run in the house not noticing Cora is back with Erica. Lydia stops me asking what's wrong.

"Mate.. Abused.. Protect.. Attack.. Kill.. Help Mate" I say repeatedly pacing the living room.

_**Cora**_

I walk downstairs and see Bells pacing the living room with Lydia and Jackson watching her.

"What's wrong with her" I ask no one in particular

"I don't know she came in growling and her claws out saying 'Mate, Abused, Protect, Attack, Kill, Help Mate" Lydia answers and I gasp.

"Does anyone know anybody getting abused around here because she is not thinking straight her wolf is volatile right now." Jackson raises his hand looking at Belle worried.

"Umm.. There is a kid across the street from me Issac Lahey (Belle growls) and his brother Nathan. I don't know for sure but he always has bruises and black eyes." Jackson says

"Wait I thought Isaac lived 2 streets over and when did he get a brother." I ask shock and angry he is being abused

"Well he moved in a year after you guys 'died' and the a woman had a baby by him around the same time Isaac was born and she dropped him off there when you guys 'died'" Jackson answers looking down

"We have to do something or she is going to kill their father" I exclaim. I hear a car pull up across the street and Belle looks up red eyes glowing and growling viciously . She goes to run to the door but I tackle her and she throws me off her running to the door. Lydia jumps in front of the door and kicks her back growling.

"Stop Ara or Isaac might get hurt" Ara whimpers and her eyes turn back blue. Erica gasps and loses her balance falling down the steps. I catch her when she hit's the bottom but her is bleeding badly and her arm looks broken. I can hear her heart slowing down so I look at Belle saying Now.

She nods and walks over to us getting on her knees picking up erica's wrist. Her fangs extend and bites into Erica's wrist. She pulls back smiling and says she taste pure. I laugh as Jackson walks over holding his wrist to her saying "Bite me to I want to be part of your pack"

She nods smiling and bites into his wrist. Jackson screams in pain and pulls his wrist to him when she lets go. I laugh and say "baby" he glares at me but turns and walks to the couch laying down. I pick Erica up and carry her up to my room laying her on the bed.

"Cora will you watch them" Belle ask and I nod. She then pulls Lydia to the garage laughing

_**Arabelle**_

"Lydia do you want to learn how to drive a motorcycle" she nods eagerly.

"Which bike do you want" I ask and she points to the pink and black bike in the back. I give her the helmet and keys saying come on. I show her how to turn it on and tell her what each button does. She nods and I go get on my red one turning it on and driving out with Lydia behind me.

I drive to a abandon building with a parking lot. Lydia stops beside me and I tell her to watch me and try to do it. I speed in front of her leaning back and the front wheel comes up I stop and let her try. She fails the first 4 times falling off the bike but gets it the 5 time.

"Ok next we are going to practice different ways of stopping" she nods smiling. I speed across the parking lot and skid to a stop right before I hit a pole. Lydia tries and gets it first try so I move to the next one. I speed to the other side of the parking lot leaning forward and press down on the breaks causing the back wheel to come up and I skid to a stop on one wheel. She tries that 6 time and ends up flipping off (good things she's a werewolf) but then she finally gets its.

"Ok you're tougher than you look girly" I say and she laughs saying "I'm a werewolf remember".

"Ok let's work on turning if your speeding really fast. Keep the accelerate going and uses the brakes. Its like skidding to a stop " I speed up and make a quick turn. Lydia does the same thing perfectly. I look up realizing its night and ask Lydia is she ready to go.

"Yes I want to see if Jackson finished yet" I nod and say lets go. We race home side by side laughing. I pull into the garage laughing along with Lydia.

"Lydia we have to get your bike fix up so it looks new" I say pointing to dents and scratches. We walk in the house and see Jackson raiding the fridge and Erica watching Vampire Diaries.

"Jackson get to the living room now and sit by Erica" he runs over to the couch eating a sandwich.

"Do you have any questions" I ask standing in front of them

"Lydia said she saw your past and stuff I want to see too" Jay says taking a big bite of the sandwich and I see Erica nodding beside him. I take his sandwich (hey give me that back) putting it on the table ignoring him. I let my claws extend placing them on both there neck and dig my claws in showing them the same thing I showed Lydia.

I step back and walk towards the front window looking at Isaac's house. I whimper at the thought of Isaac being abused and more. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Erica growling loudly followed by Jackson who looks ready to kill.

"Ara I will help you kill every last one of them" Jackson says and Erica says "me too they deserve it" I nod my head sitting down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Arabelle_**

"Ara why were you in the forest with blood on your hand that wasn't your blood." Jackson asks and my eyes tear up at the memory.

"Your right it wasn't my blood it was my mothers" I say as a tear slides down my face and Cora hugs me trying to hide the tears.

"Why was it on you" he asks and I start telling them the story.

"I didn't suppose to be the Alpha my brother and Laura did. My mother and father were both Alpha's so the two oldest kids were suppose to become alpha when they die. The day of the fire my mother said she didn't want to die in a fire…

_**Memory**_

_**Heat of the flames is what we felt.**_

_**"I don't want to die in this fire I want to did a peaceful death" my mother crys to her husband. "David will you just kill me and let me die quick" she asks crying**_

_**"I cant kill you the Alpha gene must live on in the family like you wanted" father says hugging her crying as well. Aunt Jackie got Cora out and told her to hide in the woods and then she came to get me out but my uncle Peter called me. I ran to him and he carried me over to my mother saying let your claws out and close your eyes.**_

_**I did as he said and he used my hand to kill my mother. Aunt Jackie took me and helped me out the window.**_

_**"Make a good Alpha Arabelle we love you" I heard my father scream as I ran away with Cora deep into the woods**_

_**Memory ends**_

After I'm finished Jackson Lydia and Erica pull us into a group hug saying it going to be ok.

"Tomorrow night I'm going after the bus driver and I know for a fact uncle peter is going for Mr. Harris" I say drying my tears away growling. The next morning I taught Jackson and Erica how to drive a motorcycle along with the help of Lydia. We drove the 3 bikes to the shop after we were done so they could be fixed up like new.

We are currently at the mall buying Erica a whole new wardrobe and giving her a makeover. When we took her home we clean her closet out and added the new ones along with the new shoes. We carried all her old stuff to good will and came back to her house. Her mother and father where in shock when they saw her and hugged her saying she looked great.

**Monday back at school**

The bikes were finished yesterday so we are driving those to school today. Erica stayed the whole weekend so we didn't have to pick her up. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and studded ankle boots heels. Lydia was wearing white skinny jeans with a pink top, and heels. Erica was wearing a yellow top, white and black skinny jeans, and heels. Cora was wearing a blue dress and heels. Jackson went with a simple white t-shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and Nike's.

"Are you guys ready" I call out and I get a yes in reply as they come downstairs one by one. I throw them each a leather jacket except Jackson who is wearing one. Cora leaves going to her baby and leaves for school shaking her head.

"Come on lets go show off" Lydia screams and we cover our ears glaring playfully at her. We put our helmets on and get on out bikes. Lydia's is pink/black , Erica's is yellow/black, Jackson is green/black, and mine is Blue/black. We speed out the garage towards the school racing with me in the lead but Jackson passes me. Lydia passes him laughing. I get back in front as the school comes into view and speed into the parking lot skidding to a stop. Jackson is next he pops a wheelie parking beside me followed by Lydia who just stops her bike and Erica skids to a stop laughing.

"who are they" random kid  
"wow cool" random kid  
"I wonder who they are" Stiles  
"I smell a wolf so Lydia is on the pink bike, the new girl Arabelle is on the blue, I don't know about the yellow but she is a wolf, and Jackson is on the green thankfully still human" Scott tells Stiles  
"I'm asking the hottest one out" random guy

"I wonder why he didn't smell that Jackson was a werewolf" I asks myself as we take our helmets off shaking our hair out smirking at the kids gathering around the bikes. We get off walking in the school smirking.

_**Scott**_

"I wonder who they are" Stiles asks I sniff the air and smell two wolves.

"I smell a wolf so Lydia is on the pink bike, the new girl Arabelle is on the blue, I don't know about the yellow but she is a wolf, and Jackson is on the green thankfully still human" I tell him. Stiles gasps at the girl on the yellow bike and says that Erica Reyes.

"So…" I ask

"She's hanging with Lydia now and riding a motorcycle as well" he says in a duh voice

"I'm confused Stiles" I asks very confused and Stiles growls in frustration

"What I'm saying is Erica had really bad epilepsy and was the joke of the school. Lydia would have never talked to her, now she is riding motorcycles and laughing with her. So that means the wolf the changed Lydia is the same one that changed Erica. They are drawn to each other by the bite so there is another wolf in town" Stiles explains and I gasp at him finally understanding.

"So you're saying that two wolves running around changing people" I ask and he nods as we walk to class.

"We might need Derek's help he might know one of them" Stiles says quietly as Mr. Harris comes in just as the bell rings. Lydia, Arabelle, and Jackson walk in late smiling and everyone turns their attention to them.

"You're late" Mr. Harris says they just smirk at him.

"We're sorry but we had to get our schedule changed and some guy in the hall told me to give you this" Arabelle says handing him a envelope and goes to sit down between Lydia and Jackson. I hear Mr. Harris heartbeat speed up as he reads the letter and starts sweating a little.

"W..ho gave you this le…letter Ms. Johnson" He asks her shuddering a bit

"He didn't give a name if you're wondering" she says looking him in the eyes.

After an hour of listening to Mr. Harris stumble over his words trying to teach. The bell finally rung and everybody left including Mr. Harris.

"I wonder what was in the envelope" Stiles asks

"I don't know but he left it on his desk" I tell him and walk up to the desk picking up the card that says: You helped kill the Hale Family now you will pay. And their was a picture of the Hale house as it is now. I hand the card to Stiles and we leave with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Garrison Myers**

I had left my glasses on the bus and was headed to get them. I opened the doors of the bus and stepped on looking around. I finally found them in between the seat but I stopped when I heard a growl coming from outside. I turned and saw a big wolf like creature coming towards me with glowing blue eyes. I shut the doors and started moving back shaking.

I heard growling from behind me and turned and faced glowing red eyes. I screamed and tried to run but I was dragged back. It scream as it dug its claws into me repeatedly then stopped as a gold eyed wolf-person slashed my throat…..

**Cora**

We changed back and I wrote H2 K0 in the front window of the bus by the dead bus driver. I walked off the bus and ran home with Belle and Jackson by my side. We make it to the yard and jump into my room window going into the bathroom and Belle and Jackson do the same. I put on my pajamas and go downstairs and throw my clothes in the furnace. I go in the living room and see them watching Vampire Diaries I smirk and go in the kitchen.

"CORA, ARABELLE GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW" Erica screams hurting my ears but me and Belle walk in asking "What" at the same time

"Why are you screaming Erica" Lydia asks glaring at her slightly.

"That" she says pointing to Elena and Katherine from Vampire Diaries. "So what about it" Lydia asks rubbing her ears

"Imagine Cora and Ara with brown hair and brown eyes" Erica says smugly. Lydia studies them for a minute then looks at us and screams "OMG THAT'S YOU GUYS"

"What the hell is with all the screaming" Jackson ask coming downstairs in nothing but basketball shorts.

"They found out we were characters on the TV show Vampire Diaries" Belle explains casually

"Ok that still doesn't expl…Wait WHAT your famous." Jackson exclaims and we repeat it slowly. "I heard you the first time and that would explain why you guys are so rich"

"How did you get started with it" Lydia asks pulling us to the couch for interrogation time.

"When they were coming to scope out Virginia for one of the spots they saw us walking down the street and laughing. He walked up to us and asked did we ever consider actor's and we said yes but never knew where to start. Long story short he gave us a card and told us to meet him at the auditions we did and we got the part of Elena and Katherine." We explained

"Who is Elena and who is Katherine " Erica asked

"At first we were both Elena and then when Katherine was introduced Belle and I switched it up but Belle plays her more than me" I explain to them and the questions just keep coming until we fall asleep.  
Derek

I was laying on the couch and couldn't stop thinking about him. He was the one that had me arrested for gods sakes and I cant stop thinking about him. I growled in frustration because all I want to do is throw him against a wall then kiss and lick him. Dammit Stiles why can't I stop think about you.

"Maybe because I'm irresistible" I hear the familiar voice say. I get up and pin him to the wall growling at him.

"Don't you know you can get killed by sneaking up on a werewolf" I tell him and ask "Why are you here" he gulps and pulls a card out his backpack handing it to me quickly and I read it over growling.

"Were did you get this" I growl slamming him into the wall when he didn't answer

"Umm.. One of the teachers received it before class started and started sweating and shuddering. I thought you knew something about it." he says growling back the best he could and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Which teacher was it" I ask still holding him against the wall

"Mr. Harris my jackass chemistry teacher" Stiles says and I drop him walking around pacing.

"Where does he live" I growl out looking at Stiles and I start smelling his arousal mixing with his scent

"I don't know but I can find out on the internet." he says which causes me to growl in frustration and his arousal grows stronger. I hold back a smile and say "Well what are you waiting for"

"Unless you have a computer or wifi, we have to go to my house to use mine" he says staring at me as I walk outside. "Where are you going" he asks

"I'll follow you to your house now lets go" he runs to his jeep and drives off as I run along side him in the woods. When we get there he unlocks the door going inside and I just climb in though his window.

"Shit.." he screams when he comes in his room "can't you use a door"

"Just get to work" I say getting impatient. If this Harris dude is one of the people he is going to tell me the rest. I wonder who else is getting revenge for the Hale Family because the only one alive is me and Uncle peter barely.

"He lives at the end of the street by the school" he says breaking me from my thought. "Thanks.." I leans down and whisper in his ear "the arousal I smell coming from you is driving me crazy" His heart speeds up and I chuckle and kiss him on the neck and leave.

I walk into the woods and break into a run towards the school thinking about Stiles. I would love nothing more than to throw him on my bed and have my way with. I smell blood coming from behind the school by the buses. I hop the fence and walk to the smell getting on the bus and blood is everywhere and a body laying in the back of the bus dead. I look closely and see H2 K0 wrote in the window. I sniff the air but don't smell any wolves scents that's strange.

After I leave the school I run to Harris house hoping the wolf hasn't gotten there yet. I make it to the house and curse as I smell more blood. I run to the window and see a man with his intestines hanging out and throat slash and claw marks all over him laying on the kitchen floor and back door wide open and paw prints leading out.

"Damn wolf" I run into the woods growling angrily knocking trees down


	7. Chapter 7

**Stiles**

After Derek left I rub my neck absent mindedly smiling like a idiot.

"He likes me" I scream jumping on my bed dancing. I fall back on the bed panting and looking at the ceiling. I wonder if that means we are going to be together and I wonder what I'm going to tell Scott . I close my eyes and fall asleep thinking of Derek.

(A/N: Scott freaked out about Allison. The bus driver didn't live in this one. Derek got shot by Kate while chasing Peter.)

"Allison's aunt Kate is in town and shot Derek with a wolfs bane bullet" Jackson says smirking

"She came to town at just the right time" Belle says smirking

"Aren't you worried about Derek" Lydia asks eating grapes

"Nope he knows how to handle that beside he has that Stiles kid and Scott" Cora says

(A/N: Peter kills the video store clerk. Everyone gets trapped in the school except Lydia is replaced by Arabelle.)

* * *

**The night in the woods**

**Arabelle**

I watched from the shadows as Uncle Peter killed Reddick and Unger. He throws them in the fire letting them burn. He changes back and look into the barrel of fire where he threw the bodies.

"4 down and the Argents are next" he says as he turns to walk away

"I agree uncle but we only need one of them" I say walking out the woods. He turns growling but stops when he sees its me.

"Arabelle" he says shocked but gives me a hug squeezing me tight

"Yes uncle its me" I hug him back then let go stepping back.

"Why only one Argent why not all" he ask

"Because she is the one who "killed" us and her family knows nothing about it" I tell him as I start walking in the woods

"I see so your talking about Derek's whore of a girlfriend" peter asks and I nod as he follows beside me

"Yes and before you kill her tell her Arabelle says Kevin is doing fine" I say smirking

"Who is Kevin" He ask curiously

"Her son that she had after she left Beacon Hill"

"What and does that mean.." he asks but I cut him off by saying yes but she doesn't know that.

"Ok wow and did you killed the bus driver and turned all those other kids" he asks and I nod saying " yes I did those kids are my friends from when I was younger and the bus driver deserved it"

"Smart girl and you really are making a good alpha just like your parents wanted" he says as we stop just outside the woods by the hospital.

"Why didn't you kill the chemistry teacher that night" I ask and he says "Derek was there" and leaves going inside.

(A/N: Everything that happened in the show except Peter bite Danny instead of Lydia. Jackson carried him to the hospital. Everything is revealed about Kate as the Killer and Scott as a werewolf. Now the Scene at the Hale House)

* * *

**Arabelle**

I run towards the Hale house just in time to see uncle Peter drag Kate in the house. I watch as Allison goes in the house after them.

"You know Kate I was going to kill every Argent there was but then someone told me not to do that" Peter tells her and I hear her let out a breathe of relief as if she thinks she's going to live.

"Arabelle also told me to tell you that Kevin is doing fine" Peter tells her

"Please don't hurt him please just give him back to me and don't hurt him" Kate pleads crying. Peter laughs at her

"Who said you were going to live" Peter ask her "Now apologize for killing my family and I'll let Allison live"

"Please just give him to Chris please" She says still crying ignoring what he said

"Who is Kevin" Allison asks

"Bye bye Kate" Peter says and all I smell is blood and Allison crying out.

"RUN" Scott yells at Allison and she runs to her unconscious father who is just waking up

"Dad who is Kevin" Allison asks her father as she helps him up and he freezes

"He is Aunt Kate son he was taken when he was 5" he says quietly

"The alpha said somebody name Arabelle says Kevin is doing fine to Aunt Kate" Allison says and I smirk.

I see Scott fly out the window then the alpha comes out next running at Scott but the Alpha is knocked down by Scott. Scott gets up and goes after the Peter again only to be thrown back just as Stiles and Jackson arrives. They get out and Stiles throws the fire bomb at Peter but he catches it and goes to throw it at Allison.

"Allison" Scott yells then throws the bow at her and she catches it shooting a arrow at the glass and it bust light Peter on fire. Jackson throws the other one lighting him completely on fire but he still tries to go for Allison but Scott kicks him back. He falls down badly burned and barely breathing as Derek walks over to him ready to kill him.

"Wait.. I thought you said the cure comes from the one that bit you" Scott says and I shake my head muttering idiot. Derek looks at him then back to Peter and slits his throat killing him

"Let's go" I whisper loud enough for Lydia to hear me. Lydia jumps from the tree she's in and lands beside Jackson glowing loudly causing Stiles to jump.

"Lydia" Allison gasps covering her mouth. Jackson crouches down and growls flashing his glowing blue eyes.

"Shit..Jackson" Stiles runs behind Derek hiding but peeps from behind him like a child

"How.. Jackson smells human" I hear Scott say as Erica jumps off the house growling. Cora jumps on top of Stiles jeep growling on all fours flashing her gold eyes.

"Why are all these wolves here looking ready to attack" Chris Argent asks hiding Allison behind him

"They might be under the control of the other Alpha" Stiles answers from behind Derek

"They are not under my control they just wanted to make an entrance. I say from my place in the tree causing everyone to look up at me. I jump down from the tree I'm in and land in the middle of everyone crouched smirking.

"Who are you and what do you want" Derek asks flashing his red eyes

"Der Bear I'm surprised you don't remember me" I ask feigning hurt and I see recognition flash in his eyes when I called her DerBear.

"Arabee (Aira-bee)" Derek whispers walking towards me slowly

"Yep now do I get a hug" I ask opening my arms for him and he picks me up spinning me around hugging me. Cora taps him on the shoulder saying "Hey Der don't I get a hug" He picks her hugging her tightly too.

"Arabelle you were human at the dance" Scott says stupidly

"Wait Arabelle… Are you the one that has Kevin and if so can we have him back" Chris asks glaring at me

"No he is going to his father because you want know what to do with him" I tell him smirking.

"I know how to raise a child and he is my nephew beside Kate said his father was dead" Chris says angrily

"Well lets see if you can raise him" I say pointing to the little boy coming out the woods walking to me. Chris runs to the boy and goes to pick him up but the boy growls and crouches letting his little claws out ready to attack. I laugh when he jumps back.

"What have you done to him" he yells glaring at me

"I didn't change him if that's what you're asking he was born like that. Which mean your sister Kate slept with so many men she doesn't know who he is" I say glaring back at him. Kevin screams Daddy and runs to Derek hugging his leg.

"Daddy" Everyone but my pack screams at the same time. I nod my head saying "yes Derek is a father

Derek picks up the Kevin and smells him then looks him over before hugging him. I laugh knowing a werewolf can smell there offspring. Derek puts Kevin down and he runs to me and Cora just as Derek leans his head back and howls. Everyone covers there ears then glare at Derek except Kevin who is clapping.

"I got a feeling I should howl" He says glaring back. I have a feeling that Danny is awake at the hospital and is a werewolf.

"Come on Allison lets go and we you can keep that abomination" He says about Kevin and everyone growls at him except Allison who is mortified at what her father called his own nephew.

"Someone call the police about Kate and Derek what are you going to do with Peter" I ask turning around

"Im going to…" Derek was cut off by the sound of running coming towards us. We turn towards the woods just as Danny stepped out shaking.


End file.
